The wild story
by Sammykidd
Summary: Hi its a new story I wrote about, I don't own Black Veil Brides. Please no bad comments because I am new to this story writing. Well enjoy /.\


The Wild Story

Chapter 1

The name is Andy, I am 17 years old, I live with my mom and my dad. We are a happy family, no arguments; well sometimes with my mom and dad, nothing big or anything like that. I am happy about my life and how this is going with the townspeople. The townspeople are pain-in-the-ass, if you want to know why that's, then I will tell you about it. I dress WAY different than other people. I wore black; shirt, pants, and shoes. My mom and dad don't mind what I wear. There are few kids are just like me wearing black a lot, and it's awarded- people staring at you, whispering, pointing and hatred. Well not all towns people are just like that, just only a few people are like that. All the towns people know about me, they be greeting to me.

The town where I lived is better than before, because now the government have put a force called "F.E.A.R". The townspeople didn't like what's going on with this force because the government didn't like to be overthrown by the people, so the government have brought this force to get any rebels who are against the government. F.E.A.R's job is to get the rebels and put them in jail, which I am a rebel and other people are the same page as me being a rebel.

Pretty much 'we' as the townspeople didn't do much as we can; as talking about the government's laws or how the government wants the town to be, or not having freedom. So I didn't go outside as much I used to, I stay with my mom and my dad is working most of the times, and I helped my mom on things in my house. I learned a lot of things from her; like sewing, making food, using old things to use, etc. I am happy that I was spending time with my mom. My mom is a beautiful woman like the best mom I ever have. At one day I was in the kitchen with my mom, I was spacing out and thinking into my thoughts. I didn't notice that my mom was looking at me.

My mom lift my chin with her hand," Andy? What's wrong?" I looked at my mom and I looked down not wanting to respond. My mom looked down to see my face and smiled; my mother's smile always cheer me up, so I smile back to her "(sigh) Mom...don't you think it's too much for the town?" My mother raise her eyebrow, " As the town and this force?" I nodded back for a response. My mom rustled my hair, " Well, hun I think is it too much for us but..." She trailed off which I was worried.

"The government is trying is best for us that's all..." I know what my mom was trying to say but she can't say out loud because the force can hear us, so I nodded " come on Andy help me to make food before your father comes home" said my mom as she put out the food. As the time pass we finish the food just in time as my father came in "mmmmm... Something smells good"

My father have came from work and entering in the kitchen to see what's for dinner. My father came up to me and pat my head, I didn't like my father much because he likes how the government is controlling the town and getting all the rebels. My mother knows that I am a rebel and she will never will tell my dad about it. "So, Andy what you did this whole time?" Asked my father as he was getting the table ready. "Nothing...I just stay here the whole day." My father looked at me funny.

I didn't know what to do, my father looked at me and his face have say something like 'what hell is wrong with you'. My mom is worried about me, we all sat down at the table and eat silenced. As we finish, my mom picked up the dishes from the table and left to the kitchen. I was here left with my dad only, it's weird because my dad is looking at me funny. " Andy..." as he said it in a demanding voice. I looked up to see my father, " Yes, father?" I say. My father sat next to me, I was worried that his going to do something.

"Andy, why did you stay here all day... I mean its weird that you stay at home and not going outside." say my father as he looked at my eyes. I want to tell him the truth about 'this' but I can't, I need to lie to him but If I lied to him it will hurt my mom. " I didn't feel like going outside...plus I don't want to deal drama with F.E.A.R." I lied to him. My mother in the other hand feels worried about me and my lie, she knows I hate lying. My father looked at me for a minute and sighed, he didn't say anything but he got up and left the table. My mom came up to me and waited for my father to leave to his room, I stared the table and think what's going to happen to me.

"Don't worry Andy." as my mother rubbed my back, I looked at my mother as I looked at her, she smile at me. I laughed of her smile. "What's so funny Andy?" My mother punched me softly. "It's nothing...well your smile makes me happy that all..." I fainted my last word and trailed off. My mother sighed and thinking for a new solution for me. My mom helped me as much she can and I will do the same thing to her, helping her as much I can. People thinks that I am a mommy boy, but I am not...just like to be with her that's all. "We'll ... Andy, I know that you hate lying but it's your own good...I-I don't want you to end up in jail." My mother comment.

I know that my mom wants me to get a better life, and she doesn't want me to be like the other guys. " Mother, what if Father finds out about this." As I looked at her, her worried face makes me more worried than anything. " Don't worry Andy I will protect you okay?" Said my mother, smiling weakly. "No mom you can't...I don't want you to get hurt by F.E.A.R...don't get involved in this mess, please don't mom I am begging you." as the tear ran down to my cheek.

My mom didn't say anything to me, she got up from the table and she have her back towards me. "Andy... I love you, okay and don't forget." as my mother left the room. I was there alone the room and cry, I went up stairs to my bedroom. I looked at my bed, I crawled over my bed covering myself and I went to sleep.


End file.
